staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 1998
07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Żebracza droga Zofii Langowskiej - reportaż 07:30 Zwierzęta świata: Zdumiewające wędrówki (5/6) - Podróż wieloryba - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 08:00 Opowieści z mojego dzieciństwa: Kopciuszek - film anim. prod. rosyjskiej 08:20 Koncert UNICEF 09:00 Ucieczka Tarzana - film fabularny prod. USA (1936) 10:45 Czego byliśmy świadkami - najważniejsze wydarzenia roku - program publicystyczny 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (1) - wyk. Wiener Philharmoniker pd. Zubina Mehty 12:00 Wiadomości oraz powtórzenie Orędzia Noworocznego Prezydenta RP 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (2) 13:30 Studio sport - Narciarski Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmish-Partenkirchen 15:15 Przeboje '97 - teledyski 15:40 Polska i świat '97 16:20 Wspomnienie o Jerzym Jurandocie (1) - Moje małe szczęście 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Wiedźmy - film fabularny prod. angielskiej (1990) 19:00 Wieczorynka: "Noworoczna kolęda" - baśń muzyczna 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Powrót Batmana - film fabularny prod. USA (1992) 22:15 Szopka polska - spółka z o.o 23:05 Wywiad z wampirem - film fabularny prod. USA (1994) 01:05 Długi weekend - film fabularny prod. kanadyjskiej 02:25 Wyśniony kochanek - film fabularny prod. USA (1994) 04:00 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Zaproszenie do tańca - Strauss Festival Orchestra Vienna w Łańcucie, dyr. Willy Buechler 07:30 Szewc i skrzaty - film animowany prod. USA 08:00 Kolędy na Jasnej Górze 08:30 Programy lokalne 09:30 Powitanie 09:35 Hej w Dzień Narodzin 10:30 Freddie - Agent F.R:07 - film animowany prod. angielskiej 12:00 Bonjour Timothy - komedia obyczajowa prod. kanadyjskiej 13:40 Kolędy 14:00 Ten potwór Jasiński - film dokumentalny 15:00 Familiada - teleturniej 15:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - film fabularny prod. USA 17:05 Świat 1997 r. 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Program lokalny 18:30 Dalej robię swoje - Jubileusz 35-lecia Wojciecha Młynarskiego (2) 19:35 Teatr dla dzieci: Nathaniel Hawthorne - Skarby króla Midasa (premiera) 20:00 Studio sport: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - sportowe wydarzenia 1997 20:50 20 lat Zbigniewa Górnego - Przeboje świata (2) 21:50 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22:00 Panorama 22:40 Mona Lisa - film fabularny prod. angielskiej 00:20 Celine Dion de lux - film dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej 01:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 "Serce Klarity" - telenowela 8.30 Aktualności 8.40 Reportaż 9.30 "Tajemniczy świat św. Mikołaja" - serial animowany 9.55 "Dziewczynka z zapałkami" - film animowany 10.25 "Chłopiec z Andromedy" - serial 10.50 "Daleko od Tampy" - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 11.40 Muzyka dla Monserat - koncert 13.20 Reportaż 13.30 Opowieści śnieżnej doliny - bajka 15.00 Historia z kalendarza 15.05 Propozycje na dziś 15.40 "Hercules" - film animowany prod. australijskiej 16.30 Magazyn katolicki 17.00 "Serce Klarity" - telenowela 17.30 SYLWESTER '97 - relacja 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 "Pogarda" - serial fab. prod. wenezuelskiej 19.15 Wydarzenia 1997 roku - wydanie specjalne 19.30 100% live - Perfect 20.00 "Stara miłość me rdzewieje" - komedia obyczajowa prod. francuskiej 21.45 Aktualności - serwis informacyjny 22.00 Rzeszowska Karta Historii - wydanie świąteczne 22.20 Sportowy rok na wesoło 22.40 "Dwie żony, Jeden mąż" - film fab. prod USA 0.10 Koncert 1.00 Program na piątek 8.25 Program dnia 8.30 Sport: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 9.25 Co jest grane? 9.30 Tajemniczy Świat św. Mikołaja (10/13) 9.55 Dziewczynka z zapałkami - film anim. prod. amerykańskiej, dla dzieci 10.20 Chłopiec z Andromedy (5/6) - serial fab., fantastyczny, prod. nowozelandzkiej 10.45 Święta ziemia trzech religii (6/6) 11.10 Pogarda (144/152) 11.55 Music for Monserat - koncert. Wyst. m.in.: Eric Clapton, Phil Collins 13.25 Powrót do przeszłości - film przygodowy prod. USA 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Czerwone pantofelki - film anim. prod. amerykańskiej 15.40 Herkules - film anim. prod. australijskiej 16.30 Dom - sprawy małe i duże - program katolicki dla dzieci i młodzieży 17.05 Sport: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Pogarda odc.145(152) 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 100% live - Perfect - prog. muz. prod. pol. 20.00 Stara miłość nie rdzewieje - komedia obycz. 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Co mnie gryzie? - Podsumowanie roku 1997 22.20 Niebo bez granic - film sensacyjno-obycz. prod. USA 23.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 0.15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Muzyka 08:00 Zgadnij, kto przyjdzie na kolację - film obyczajowy prod. USA (1967) 09:45 Przerywnik satyryczny 10:00 Żar młodości - serial obycz. prod. USA 10:55 Shadow, koń Caseya - film obyczajowy prod. USA (1978) 13:00 I kto to mówi! - komedia prod. USA (1989) 14:30 Mama się zmniejsza! - komedia USA (1981) 16:00 Informacje 16:15 Polsat Gwiazd 16:45 Rykowisko 17:15 Noc w Casablance - komedia prod. USA (1946) 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Szopka zmienników - program sylwestrowy 20:00 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat prod. USA (1979) 21:55 The Doors - dramat muzyczny prod. USA (1991) 00:30 Mister Universum '97 02:00 Muzyka 02:30 Pożegnanie 08:00 Filmy animowane 09:00 Pasterz na skale - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej (1995) 10:45 Twój problem, nasza głowa 12:00 TVN Fakty 12:05 Dance Time 12:50 Oasis - program muzyczny 13:30 Pokochajmy się - komedia prod. USA (1960) 15:40 Califomia Dreams - serial 16:05 Szkolny odlot - serial 16:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16:55 Beverly Hills 90210 17:45 600 sekund życia 18:00 TVN Fakty Regionalne 18:15 Pogodowa ruletka 18:30 Radio życie - serial 19:00 Kryptonim "Prosiaczek" - serial 19:30 TVN Fakty 20:00 Sport 20:05 Hot Shots 2 - komedia USA (1993) 22:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 22:30 TVN Fakty - wydarzenia '97 23:00 TVN Fakty Regionalne 23:15 Policyjna gorączka - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1990) 00:55 Hot Shots 2 - komedia USA (1993) 02:35 Horoskop na piątek 7.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 7.35 7 dzieciakom 8.20 Słodka dolina 8.45 Sunset Beach 9.30 BIue Skies - komedia muzycz. prod. USA z 1946 r. 11.15 Wspólnicy 11.40 Za rok, o tej samej porze - , komedia prod. USA 13.45 Progr. rozrywkowy 14.30 Na sygnale - angielski serial obycz. 15.24 7 dzieciakom 16.15 Słynne ucieczki - franc. serial dok. z 1972 r. 17.15 Słodka dolina 17.35 W spólnicy - serial komediowy USA 18.50 7 minut 19.00 Na sygnale - angielski serial obyczajowy 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 More American Graffiti - film obycz. prod. USA 21.55 7 minut 22.05 Nawiedzona gospoda - horror prod. USA 23.45 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial s.f. USA 0.35 Lambada - film muzyczny prod. USA z 1990 r. 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 8.05 Śniadanie z Anną Wandą Głębocką - wydanie noworoczne 8.55 Polonia w Irlandii - reportaż 9.15 Noworoczne muzykowanie: Łańcut '97 - przeboje festiwalu 10.05 Teatr dla dzieci: Kornel Makuszyński, Marian Walentynowicz - O wawelskim smoku 10.35 Młodzi wirtuozi na Zamku Królewskim - koncert stypendystów Krajowego Funduszu na Rzecz Dzieci 11.05 Świat Rosińskiego - film dok. 11.45 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program Lecha Nowickiego (podsumowanie roku) cz. 1 12.15 Teatr Telewizji: Marian Hemar - Pierwiastek z minus jeden albo najpiękniejszy dzień życia 13.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (podsumowanie roku) cz. 2 13.45 Pierścień i róża - film fab. prod. polskiej 15.25 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (podsumowanie roku) cz. 3 16.00 Przyszłość złudzeń - film dok. o mieszkańcach Hawany 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Rejs - komedia prod. polskiej 18.30 Ludzie listy piszą - wydanie noworoczne 18.45 Kraina uśmiechu - program Kazimierza Kowalskiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Przypadki zwierzojeża - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia prod. polskiej (1992 r.) 21.40 Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych cz. 1 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Szopka polska - spółka z.o.o. 23.45 Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych cz. 2 0.50 Przypadki zwierzojeża - film animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.20 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 1.50 Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia prod. polskiej 4.40 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 5.10 Szopka polska - spółka z.o.o. 5.55 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 6.25 Polonia w Irlandii - reportaż 6.45 Ludzie listy piszą - wydanie noworoczne 7.00 Dżana Top 7.30 Halogra!my 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany 9.00 Power Rangers 9.30 Domek na prerii 10.30 McGyver (8) 11.30 Żar młodości 12.30 Dwa oblicza miłości 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Na topie 14.30 Dance Jump 15.00 Mute 15.30 Halogra!my 16.00 Domek na prerii 16.55 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany 17.25 Power Rangers 17.50 Informacje 18.00 McGyver (9) - serial sensacyjny USA 19.50 Informacje 20.00 Dwa oblicza miłości - telenowela argentyńska 21.00 Pan pokojówka – komedia prod. USA z 1982 r. 22.35 CNN News 23.00 Przytul mnie 0.00 Dance Jump 0.30 TV Shop 1.00 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Kroniki Seinfelda 7.30 Diabelski młyn 8.00 (k) Andre - film familijny prod. USA (1994) 9.35 (k) Wyrównując rachunki z tatą - komedia prod. USA (1994) 11.20 (k) Deser - film krótkometrażowy 11.35 (k) Cotton Club - film obycz. USA (1984) 13.40 (k) Deser - film krótkometrażowy 13.50 (k) Zuchwały Beaumarchais film histor. prod. francuskiej 15.30 (k) Łyżwiarska gala zawodowców 17.35 (k) Hej, Arnold - serial 18.00 Diabelski młyn 18.25 Cyberia 18.35 Kroniki Seinfelda 19.05 Kuchnia filmowa 19.35 Świat według Dave'a - serial kom. USA 20.00 (k) Park Jurajski - film przygod. USA (1993) 22.10 (k) Dinomania - film dokumentalny 23.00 (k) Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia prod. polskiej (1967) 0.30 (k) Carrington - dramat psychol. prod. angielskiej (1995) 02:30 (k) El Mariachi, czyli kariera klezmera - film sensacyjny USA 03:50 (k) W słusznej sprawie - film USA 05:30 (k) Czas przeszły - dramat USA 06:55 (k) Program na piątek 5.30 TV Top Shop 9.30 Rock and Rule - muzyczny film animowany 11.00 TV Top Shop 13.30 Łowca rekinów - film przygod. prod. włoskiej 15.00 TV Top Shop 17.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Nostradamus - film dok. USA (1993) 19.30 Kochanka - film obycz. prod. USA (1987) 21.30 Paul Simon - Bom at the righe time (1) - relacja z trasy koncertowej 22.30 TV Top Shop 7.00 Stroimy instrumenty 9.00 Piosenki dobre na wszystko (powt.) 10.00 Śniadanie mistrzów - przeboje na orkiestrę 11.00 Superclip '97 (powt.) 14.00 Zima lubi dzieci (powt.) 15.00 Koncert 16.00 Piosenki dobre na wszystko 17.00 Rock bez granic 18.00 Wykręć numer - lista przebojów (powt.) 20.00 Klub konesera - Standardy Jazzowe 21.00 Alternatywa 22.00 Koncert - Elvis Presley 23.45 Do słuchania we dwoje HBO 10:40 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - film 12:30 Skarby Europy - film francuski 13:25 Niiezwykłe przygody małej pandy 14:50 Szaleństwo w Aspen - film 16:50 Don Juan de Marco - film USA 18:30 Księżniczka łabędzi - film USA 20:00 Pożeracze czasu - film USA 21:35 Ja cie kocham, a ty śpisz 23:20 Wilk - horror USA 01:25 Upadek - dramat USA 03:10 Program na piątek ODRA TEDE; AVAL; BRYZA; TRÓJMIASTO; TRWL; TV 51; VIGOR; NTL 09:00 Mary Bell - serial animowany 09:30 Biały lew Kimba - serial animowany 10:00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 11:00 Grace w opałach - serial 11:30 Programy lokalne 16:00 Mary Bell - serial animowany 16:30 Biały lew Kimba - serial animowany 17:00 Grace w opałach - serial 18:00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 19:00 Dziwne samoloty - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Ziemia 2 - serial 21:00 O północnej godzinie - film sensacyjny USA 22:30 Zabij mnie jeszcze raz - film sensacyjny USA 24:00 Program na piątek PTK2 17:00 Beverly Hills Teenagers - serial animowany 17:30 Troskliwe misie - serial animowany 18:00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial 18:40 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 19:45 Video Soul - program muzyczny 20:00 A jednak najlepszy - dramat obyczajowy USA 21:30 Haggard - serial 22:00 Kim był Jow Louis - film obyczajowy polsko-fiński 23:30 Midnight Love - magazyn muzyczny 24:00 Program na piątek WOT 08:30 Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - życzenia 09:30 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame - film animowany australijski 10:20 Sport: Koszykówka - XXXIX Turniej o Puchar Wojewody 11:20 Dzień w plenerze - film popularnonaukowy 12:15 Największe przeboje największych musicali 13:00 Rok w kulturze - podsumowanie 14:00 życie w architekturze - posumowanie 14:30 Niebo w gębie - magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Co przyniósł Mikołaj? - teleturniej 15:10 Czerwone pantofelki - film anim. prod. amerykańskiej 15:35 Herkules - film anim. prod. australijskiej 16:35 Historia z myszką i komputerem - cykl 17:00 II Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - relacja 17:15 Warszawskie wydarzenia roku '97 18:05 Warszawiak Roku '97 - prezentacja kandydata 18:10 Wystąpienie prezydenta Warszawy (powtórzenie) 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 "Pogarda" - serial fab. prod. wenezuelskiej 19:20 Hej kolęda, kolęda - teleturniej 19:30 100% live - Perfect 20:00 "Stara miłość me rdzewieje" - komedia obyczajowa prod. francuskiej 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:50 Wspomnienie sylwestrowej nocy - relacje 22:00 Jubileusz Gustawa Holoubka - retransmisja 23:15 Gangsterzy i filantropi - komedia kryminalna polska (1960) 00:50 Program na piątek